Algo que nunca terei
by lovelyrose-chan
Summary: Sasuke se levantou ainda com os olhos sobre o rosto dela e partiu mais uma vez, deixando para trás a única mulher que ele amava e que nunca poderia ter... Sasusaku. Oneshot. Songfic


_**Naruto não me pertence, a letra de Something I can never have, também não me pertence... Nossa nada me pertence... Bom, a estória sim... Já é um consolo.**_

**Something I Can Never Have**

**Algo Que Eu Nunca Terei**

**Um jovem de cabelos negros e pele pálida repousava em uma pequena cama dentro de um quarto mal iluminado. Embora a cama fosse bem confortável, o jovem de olhos ainda mais escuros que a noite não conseguia dormir, uma onda de recordações e sentimentos sufocados latejava em seu coração e sua mente. Ele pensava... Pensava em tudo que havia deixado há tantos anos, em todas as pessoas que o amavam e ele abandonara, em busca de um objetivo que ele considerava a razão de sua vida: Destruir o homem que havia dizimado sua família, matar seu próprio irmão. Sasuke tinha obtido sucesso depois de longos dez anos, mas o que restara pra ele agora era um vazio incompreensível e uma dor insuportável. Ele acreditava desde a infância que não precisava de ninguém, não precisava de amor, nem de compaixão ou de amizade. Ele só precisava de força, força e poder. Bem, ele estava errado, terrível e dolorosamente errado.**

**Sua vingança não tinha trazido nada para ele, nada além de dor e tristeza. O jovem Uchiha sentia-se ainda mais incompleto que antes e essa sensação só piorava quando ele se lembrava de uma certa jovem de cabelos rosados, a mesma companheira de equipe que há tantos anos ele tinha considerado irritante e fraca. Sakura havia entrando no coração do vingador, de uma forma que não era entendida nem mesmo por ele.**

**Ele ainda se lembrava daquele jeito doce dela, do abraço quente que o confortara tantas vezes, de seu sorriso infantil e ainda assim tão cativante, daquele cabelo rosado e único que só ela tinha. Tudo nela o cativava, em especial aquele amor desmedido e incondicional que ela tinha oferecido a ele e que ele havia rejeitado. Ah! Ele ainda se lembrava da tristeza no rosto dela quando ele a deixou. **

**I still recall the taste of your tears**

Eu ainda lembro o gosto de suas lágrimas

**Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears**

Ecoando sua voz como os zumbidos em meus ouvidos

**My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore**

Meus sonhos favoritos de você ainda banham à costa

**Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore**

Rasgando através da minha mente até eu não querer mais dormir

**Sasuke sentia em seus lábios o gosto amargo que as lágrimas dela haviam deixado, as palavras ditas por ela naquela noite enluarada ainda ecoavam em seu coração, pulsavam em seus ouvidos: "Sasuke-kun eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida... Se você não pode ficar então leve-me com você...". Talvez ele devesse ter considerado melhor as coisas que ela disse para ele, porque todas haviam sido sinceras, sendo gritadas do fundo do coração dela.**

**Cada vez que ele fechava os olhos uma nova recordação vinha assombrá-lo, as missões que eles completaram juntos, a forma como ela tinha cuidado dele e do Naruto na floresta quando eles estavam inconscientes... Ela se preocupou com ele estando disposta a morrer para protegê-los se fosse necessário. Agora ele entendia porque se sentia tão bem quando estava perto dela, aquela paz que ela trazia ao coração dele, só Sakura conseguia fazer toda a dor que estava no coração dele ir embora, quando eles estavam juntos era como se tudo o que tinha acontecido com a família dele não tivesse passado de um pesadelo.**

**You make this all go away, you make this all go away**

Você fez tudo isto ir embora

**I'm down to just one thing and I'm starting to scare myself**

Eu estou por um fio e estou começando a me assustar

**You make this all go away, you make this all go away**

Você fez tudo isto ir embora

**I just want something**

Eu só quero algo

(**I just want something I can never have... **Eu só quero algo que eu nunca terei... **)**

**Sakura era a garota perfeita, mas ela era algo que de certo modo ele sabia que jamais poderia ter... E o mais doloroso sobre tudo isso era saber que a culpa era dele e de mais ninguém, porque a jovem teria seguido ao lado dele até o inferno se fosse preciso. Mas ele deixara tudo isso para trás, em busca de algo que agora ele considerava inútil. Seu irmão estava morto e ele se sentia pior do que nunca quando pensava na pessoa que ele se tornou para cumprir sua vingança. Pensar em Itachi fazia com que Sasuke se sentisse ainda mais desmerecedor do amor da jovem médica.**

**You always were the one to show me how**

Você era sempre o único a me mostrar como

**Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now**

Há um tempo eu não conseguia fazer as coisas que eu faço agora

**This thing is slowly take me apart**

Isso está lentamente em destruindo

**Gray would be the color if I had a heart**

Cinza seria a cor se eu tivesse um coração

**Come on and tell me**

Venha e diga-me

**You make this all go away, you make this all go away**

Você fez tudo isto ir embora

**I'm down to just one thing and I'm starting to scare myself**

Eu estou por um fio e estou começando a me assustar

**You make this all go away, you make this all go away**

Você fez tudo isto ir embora

**I just want something**

Eu só quero algo

**I just want something I can never have**

Eu só quero algo que eu nunca terei

**Sasuke se sentiu ainda pior ao se lembrar de seu último encontro com os amigos de Konoha. Ele reencontrara seus antigos companheiros de equipe há poucas semanas no antigo campo de treinamento de Konoha, embora nem mesmo ele pudesse entender porque tinha ido até lá, a única coisa de que ele estava certo é de que precisava rever seus amigos e a garota que agora assombrava seus pensamentos. De repente ele sentia como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eles estivessem juntos de novo...**

**In this place it seems like such a shame**

Neste lugar isto parece se uma vergonha

**Though it all looks different now, I know it's still the same**

Embora tudo pareça diferente agora, eu sei que ainda é a mesma coisa

**Everywhere i look you're all I see**

Todo lugar que eu olho você é tudo que vejo

**Just a fading f*cking reminder of who I used to be**

Como uma p*rra de um lembrete de quem eu costumava ser

**Ele observava o grupo de longe, de forma que não fosse descoberto por nenhum deles, pois ele sabia que se isso acontecesse, provavelmente, tentariam convencê-lo a voltar para Konoha e de alguma forma ele sabia que ele não pertencia mais àquela vila. Ele apenas se sentou na copa de uma árvore observando o grupo que treinava e se divertia ao mesmo tempo. E depois de muitas horas, Kakashi, Sai e Naruto resolveram ir embora já que o céu dava sinais claros que choveria em breve. Mas Sakura permaneceu ali sozinha, sorrindo enquanto olhava para o céu. Depois de alguns minutos ela se recostou em um tronco e adormeceu. Sasuke não resistiu à tentação e resolveu se aproximar da rosada, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia acordar a garota. **

**Come on and tell me**

Venha e diga-me

**You make this all go away, you make this all go away**

Você fez tudo isto ir embora

**I'm down to just one thing and I'm starting to scare myself**

Eu estou por um fio e estou começando a me assustar

**You make this all go away, you make this all go away**

Você fez tudo isto ir embora

**I just want something**

Eu só quero algo

**Sasuke se aproximou com cuidado e se agachou ao lado da jovem que o encantava tanto. Ele sorriu, verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez em anos, enquanto ele observava as suaves feições de Sakura. Ela estava mais bonita do que nunca, havia amadurecido com o passar dos anos, mas ainda mantinha os antigos traços infantis. Ele se perdeu no tempo olhando para ela e deixou que seu rosto alcançasse o dela pouco a pouco, encerrando o espaço entre os dois com um suave beijo depositado nos lábios macios dela. Ele se afastou da rosada notando que ela parecia sorrir em seu sono, então ele se levantou ainda com os olhos sobre o rosto dela e partiu mais uma vez, deixando para trás a única mulher que ele amava e que não poderia ter jamais. **

**I just want something I can never have**

Eu só quero algo que eu nunca terei

...que eu nunca terei

**Quem sabe em algum lugar, algum dia, de alguma forma eles terminem juntos...**

* * *

_**Bem, é isso aí, Deus sabe de onde eu tirei isso, mas aí está o resultado de quatro horas ouvindo nine inch nails sem parar... **_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**_

_**Ja ne... **_


End file.
